<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farewell to Silence by ClarumSomnium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876302">Farewell to Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarumSomnium/pseuds/ClarumSomnium'>ClarumSomnium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Mental Anguish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarumSomnium/pseuds/ClarumSomnium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert's life is forever changed by the choices made by his father. </p><p>A loose continuation of "In the Dark." Can be read as a standalone. </p><p>Hubert Week Day 3: Reason/Scars</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hubert Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Farewell to Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “You called, Your Majesty?” Marquis Vestra bowed, crossing his chest with his arm.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.” The Emperor reclined in his private rose garden, his face bathed in the pale, morning light. “Tell me, Minister, how old is your boy, Hubert?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Six, Your Majesty.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ionius nodded knowingly. “And how is he progressing with his studies?” A soft smile played about the Emperor’s lips.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Very well. He is showing great aptitude for reading. His teachers speak highly of him,” the Minister bowed once more. It was rare that the Emperor asked about his personal affairs, and he had an inkling the question was not posed without a reason. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would like you to appoint him as Edelgard’s guardian.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The minister’s eyes widened in surprise. “With all due respect, Your Majesty, may I ask why?” He’d always known that his son would eventually become a vassal to one of the Imperial siblings, but he did not comprehend the immediacy of the request.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ionius exhaled, resting his hands on his knees. “As you know, Edelgard bears the crest of Seiros. It may only be a minor crest, but Anselma is concerned that her siblings will pick on her for that reason.” His pale eyes were determined. “I believe it would benefit her to have a companion who will be on her side.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Marquis nodded. “I sympathize with your concern, however, I was hoping to give the boy at least two more years to—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Minister,” the Emperor interrupted, raising his hand. “I am not asking you to send your son as hostage to a foreign country. All I wish for him is to accompany the princess. Is that too much to ask of House Vestra?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, Your Majesty.” The Marquis bowed apologetically. “Forgive my insolence. I will ensure that Hubert is ready to be introduced.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Estera knocked softly on the door, not expecting to find anybody inside. Not hearing a response, she let herself in. The candles were burning low, but from the threshold she recognized the profile of Marquis Vestra hunched over his son’s bed. Deep wrinkles furrowed his forehead, drawing attention to the crow’s feet forming in the corners of his eyes. The man either did not notice or chose to ignore her intrusion. Knocking once more, she asked: “Am I interrupting?” </p><p>He looked weary when he turned to face her. “No. Please, come in.” </p><p>It had been a little over an hour since she returned to the palace, bringing the Vestra boy back home from his excursion into the woods. Hubert had proved himself a worthy adversary, covering his tracks for two days, and then wounding two of the soldiers in a last ditch effort to escape. With that much grit, he had the potential to become an outstanding officer and a fierce politician, should he follow in his father’s footsteps. </p><p>“His injuries were mostly superficial,” Estera said, pulling herself a chair. Perhaps she should have asked the Marquis for permission to sit, but she doubted he would find it in himself to be petty. “He was lucky not to hit his head when he fell.” </p><p>“I did not expect that reaction from him,” he admitted, gazing at his son’s sleeping face. There were hardly any traces of scrapes or bruises after Estera’s healing magic worked its wonders. “I thought he would have been relieved to be off his duty to the princess.”</p><p>“They were friends, were they not?” Estera asked, leaning forward. Her gray hair cascaded over her bosom, catching the flickering light in its thick waves. Her face was mature, but the impish glint in her amber eyes made it hard to guess her actual age. </p><p>“Hubert knew that taking care of the princess was his <em> duty </em>,” the Marquis responded sharply, evading the question. Despite his poised elegance, his body projected a silent warning, discouraging her from pursuing the subject. </p><p>His son’s growing attachment to Edelgard did not escape his attention, but he had always shelved it as harmless. A way to cope, perhaps, but nothing more. To learn that Hubert had run off by himself to chase after the princess was a shocking revelation.</p><p>“He may be upset now, but one day he will understand that our undertaking opened doors that had been closed to any Vestra before him,” he said, reluctantly meeting Estera’s wild eyes. She wasn’t sure whom he was trying to convince but his stern expression made it clear that he did not wish for his unspoken uncertainty to be acknowledged.</p><p>“I am sure he will appreciate everything you did for him,” she answered politely. On behalf of the Minister, she wanted to believe her own words, but the things she saw in his child’s eyes made her doubtful. Hubert’s devotion was <em> inspired, frantic </em>. It was pure and raw like the first flame ever known to man. She wondered whether the Marquis would ever manage to extinguish it, but it was not an opinion she could afford to voice.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hubert had been anxious before, but the terror that startled him awake was beyond compare. Lady Edelgard was gone, and he was back in Enbarr, powerless to save her. That thought alone made him tremble, and his chest felt like it was going to collapse and choke him with grief. His restless mind tried to press forward, to conjure a new plan, find another way, but it was too weak to carry the weight of his heart, laden heavy with doubt. He had tried his best and it was not enough. What else was there to do? He curled on the side of his bed, hoping for tears that refused to fall. Perhaps if he didn’t move, reality would shift around him, and everything would turn out to be but a nightmare…</p><p>He couldn’t tell how long he had been lying in that anguished stupor when the door opened, gently scraping the wooden floor. His father. Nobody else entered his room without knocking. He heard the man’s soft footsteps, his heavy robe whispering when he took a seat by the bed.</p><p>“Hubert, wake up,” the Marquis spoke, resting his gloved hand on his head. His commands were usually stoic, lacking the bite of an order, but that made him all the more terrifying. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“I’m awake, father,” he answered, surprised at how hollow his own voice sounded to his ears. He didn’t look up.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>Hubert scoffed at the audacity of the question. What was he supposed to say? That he wished to disappear? That he would have rather lost all his limbs? Or that he had never felt more humiliated and hopeless in his life? He kept silent. </p><p>“Mistress Hevring told me you had fallen,” his father offered, withdrawing his hand. </p><p>"My chest hurts."</p><p>The pause that followed took the shape of dreadful anticipation. For the first time, Hubert wished he had opened his eyes to see the expression on his father’s face. Underneath all his pain and fury, there was a lingering fear that reminded him of his failures, of all the selfish thoughts and urges that made him inadequate as Lady Edelgard’s protector. Was it his ineptitude that led to her disappearance? Why did they not trust him to look after the princess?</p><p>“I came here to speak of your future,” his father resumed at last. An unpleasant chill ran down Hubert’s spine, making him shiver. “You know how, for generations, our family has been tied to House Hresvelg?”</p><p>“Yes, father.” </p><p>“The nature of those ties is going to change,” the Marquis announced. “As of four days ago, the Emperor relinquished some of his power to his ministers, including myself. Duke Aegir is going to preside over the cabinet and I will be in charge of the imperial seal.”</p><p>Hubert’s eyebrows furrowed. He understood what his father was saying, but the words did not make much sense in his head. “Why would the Emperor do that?”</p><p>“It was high time the noble families of Adrestia had a say in our internal affairs. Together with Duke Aegir, we convinced him that it was the best course of action for the Empire.” The man shifted his weight and crossed his legs. “We are no longer mere vassals to the throne.”</p><p>“<em>You </em> convinced him?” Hubert echoed, stressing his father’s implied involvement. “Isn’t it your responsibility to protect the Emperor? To always be on his side?” </p><p>“The Emperor is well,” the Marquis answered. His tone carried something vaguely mischievous. “His interests will be appropriately represented. Even if some things are going to change.”</p><p>What his father was telling him was logical, but his reassurances sounded disingenuous. He had always thought that the legacy of House Vestra was to support the Hresvelgs from behind the throne. It was the ultimate expression of their nobility to make the Emperors strong by remaining in the shadows. Why would anyone aim to change that? He shook his head. It didn’t matter. There were more important questions to ask.</p><p>“Is that why Lady Edelgard was taken? Because of these changes?”</p><p>“Yes. Lord Arundel believes that Edelgard and her mother could use a little break from politics.” The Marquis’ voice was unnaturally smooth. “You must not worry about them. I am sure they are in good hands.”</p><p>Hubert’s blood ran cold. Now he understood why his father had sent the army to capture him. Lady Edelgard was not being kidnapped, she was running away. The feeling of betrayal which lurked at the edge of his consciousness resurfaced with full force, nearly drowning all other emotions. He exhaled loudly, clutching the sheets.</p><p>“You will have more free time now. It will be a good opportunity for you to catch up on your studies,” the Marquis went on, oblivious to his turmoil. “One day, you will inherit my post and my title, and the history of the Empire will be penned with your hand.”</p><p>He wanted to explode. He probably would have if he wasn’t so utterly debilitated by the discovery. His father was still talking, something about his tutors, but the words slipped from his mind. He was staring at a crack on the wall. And then at himself. From the outside. The world became unreal. There was a faint sound, a small voice, growing louder and louder, until it turned into a deafening scream.</p><p>He tried to make it stop, covering his ears with his arms. He may have shouted to get back at it but the noise continued, just as loud and unrepentant. Somebody called his name. It barely registered over the piercing, monotonous wail. He was terrified. </p><p>But then, came the first sign of relief. He found the courage to listen and realized the voice was his own. It was everything he couldn’t put into words, everything he tried to hold back. It cried for him when his eyes were too dry for tears. It was a <em> friend. </em></p><p>"Hubert, boy, what is wrong with you?" The Marquis shook his shoulders. </p><p>Recognizing his father’s horror-stricken face before him, Hubert smiled. "Nothing, father," he spoke softly. The screaming continued, but he was content to let it stay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>